


exist only for love.

by ratsbaby



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Epilogue, F/F, F/M, Recovery, bpd catra, general healing, soft catradora - Freeform, spop s5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsbaby/pseuds/ratsbaby
Summary: life feels like a lie. i need something to be true. life feels like it's missing something; maybe it's you. is there anybody out there?Catra heals, Etheria is restored, Mara is proud. Or, a post-season 5 she-ra epilogue fic. spoilers ahoy!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. nothing is changed / everything is you.

Catra notices the sun first. Its harsh glare reflects in her eye despite the fact that it’s just barely risen above the horizon, announcing another day. She basks in it, just a little. Catra’s not indulgent, not one for allowing herself small moments of pleasure --- that has become something foreign to her now. For so long she’d forgone happiness, sacrificing her feelings for the sake of the mission. It was always success over happiness, acceptance from others over joy. For so long Catra had made it her destiny to be what Adora couldn’t be (force captain, chosen one,  _ weapon _ ), forcing herself into a role she wasn’t made for, that even something as small as the sun against her fur feels like more than she deserves. 

It was a week after the fall of Horde Prime. Though his reign was extinguished, a sense of hopelessness lingered here. They were victorious, the winners of the battle, but there was a feeling of uselessness they couldn't quite shake; after decades spent fighting a war they believed they were destined to lose, they're now left unsure how to return to a life of normalcy, a life not lived in fear. There's fear now, too, but this is the fear of fear. Fear of the unknown, of what's to come next, of what they've unknowingly lost. The wooded area of 

Adora was the first to propose it. At first, it was an excuse about how she was too tired to make the trek back to Bright Moon, and because they could feel the same sense of uncertainty that Adora felt, the others quickly agreed. A makeshift camp was built in the blossoming earth of where their final battle had taken place, causing them to work in comfortable silence together deep into the night. There was a new energy that night as they all settled together around a roaring fire Catra had ignited, a feeling of solitude unfamiliar to the Princess Alliance. There was a silence that lingered between the group, but it wasn't born of discomfort. Rather, there was too much to say and so little words to say it that it left them speechless and unsure, settling for quiet remarks about the food or the weather. 

It wasn't until the fifth day that members of the Rebellion began to go home. After days of no answers, of excuses from Adora on why she wouldn't return to Bright Moon, of what was left of the rebellion shifting uncomfortably in lack of anything to do, there was nowhere left to turn. Micah and Castaspella were first, having their own kingdoms to rule. They left with a kiss to Glimmer's forehead and a plead for her to come home soon.  Spinnerella and Netossa left soon after for the same reason, leaving with a guilty smile and an invitation for the others to visit whenever they wanted.  Some followed the lead of the other rules, while those closest to Adora seemed to share her anxieties at returning home. On the morning of the seventh day, the only ones who remained in the camp were Adora, Catra, Bow, Glimmer, and Entrapta. 

“Catra?” Speak of the devil. A hand emerges from behind her to grip Catra’s shoulder hesitantly, making her jump. Adora’s grip loosens in uncertainty, not wanting to cross boundaries, but Catra is reflex-quick in reaching for Adora’s hand. A silent plea Catra can’t bring herself to voice:  _ stay _ . Seeming to understand, Adora’s hand trails from Catra’s shoulder to her wrist, her fingertips feather-light as they ghost down Catra’s forearm. Their fingers slide together easily, naturally, as if they’ve done this all their life. Adora’s movements are still unsure, uncertain, every movement allowing Catra to pull back should she not be ready for this. The intensity at which Catra squeezes back causes Adora’s brows to furrow in concern. “Did you have another nightmare?”

Catra wants to say yes. She knows it would ease Adora’s hesitation and send her into Catra’s arms to offer comfort without pause. Her heart’s too big, she loves Catra too much; Adora would always be there for Catra. That makes her feel guilty, a little, to know that despite everything Adora would be there. She  _ is _ here, holding Catra and telling her she loves her, even though Catra isn’t sure she deserves that. 

She doesn’t say yes. Instead, she shakes her head, crosses her arms, looks out toward the horizon, and doesn’t shake let go of Adora’s hand. “I just… didn’t know how beautiful Etheria could be.” 

Part of it breaks Adora’s heart. Part of it makes her ache for Catra, for the freedom she didn’t have, for everything she was denied. Part of it makes Adora fall in love with her all over again. 

Adora doesn’t say that--- she won’t. She  _ can’t _ . Neither of them has said it since the first time, since their kiss, and part of Adora doubts Catra will again. Not now, anyway; there’s too much buried in the space between them. There’s too much history here. They’ve hurt each other and they love each other, and that’s a space neither of them knows how to approach. For now, Adora is content with their interlocked hands and the feeling of the sun beaming down around them. 

For now, Adora leans against Catra’s shoulder and pretends to watch the sunrise. “Yea. Not much sun in the Fright Zone, huh?” 

Catra snorts, trying to lighten the mood. “I think Shadow Weaver would have, like, melted, or something if there was.” 

Adora laughs a genuine laugh, the kind of laugh where her eyes crinkle in the corner and her nose scrunches to meet her eyebrows and she can barely get her words out because she’s laughing so hard. It’s Catra’s favorite kind of laugh. “R-remember that time you threw water at her because you thought she would melt?!” 

Catra’s laughter comes loud and sudden at the memory, her eyes widening as she falls into Adora’s side in laughter. “Oh man, she blamed Rogelio for months for that! Remember she had him do all that extra dorm cleaning as punishment? A-and he tried to rat me out, but you  _ swore _ to her I didn’t do it!” 

There’s laughter between the two as they tease and reminisce, but something darker lies here. A feeling that had almost been suppressed by the sheer amount of joy Catra was experiencing: fear. Shadow Weaver’s presence lingers here, a daunting weight at the back of Catra’s mind. Her voice had become an ever-present murmur in Catra’s head since her death, coming to her in her weakest moments to whisper about her undoing. Even now she hears it, the soft lull of Shadow Weaver’s voice:  _ she’ll never love you, not the way you love her. You’ll never be enough for her, Catra. _

Catra thinks Adora feels it, too. Their laughter fades into the stillness of the wilderness of Etheria around them. Catra squeezes the hand holding Adora’s before she releases, her arms moving back to fold over her chest as she takes a step forward, closer to the edge of the cliff. From her vantage point, Catra can see the vast expanse of Etheria as it stretches around them, neverending. The sun has risen higher in the sky, illuminating the land as it succumbs to its mountains, curves around its rivers, and spreads its light through the grass that billows in the morning breeze. Etheria blooms brighter than ever, blessed by the touch of She-Ra. Catra can see her everywhere--- the rolling hills blossom with life, bright and hopeful despite the wrath of The Evil Horde. From hope She-Ra was born and so hope is what she exudes; with her touch there is kindness, there is joy, there is  _ love _ planted into the roots of Etheria. 

Still, a darkness lingers here. Catra can  _ feel _ it, something looming just beneath the exterior of Etheria’s bright bloom. It scares Catra how naturally she seeks it out, how quickly she finds it, how she lets out a sigh of relief when she notices it: The Fright Zone. The pile of wreckage Catra used to call home stands out like a sore thumb against the growth that has begun to take over the dilapidated rubble; try as she might, She-Ra’s light can’t tame the Horde’s darkness. 

“So, Squad Leader. What’s on the agenda today?” 

Adora snorts as her own arms cross, embarrassed, and overcompensating for the fact that Catra let go of her hand. “Whaaat, pfft--- no. I’m not the leader! We don’t  _ have _ leaders. We just kinda,” Her hands wave frantically around her, a tick of Adora’s that Catra hasn’t quite figured out. “You know, um. Work together!” 

Catra’s eyes roll, her head lolling from where she stares at the remains of the Fright Zone to fixate on Adora. “No wonder your plans are always so bad.” 

“Hey! They’re not… always bad!  _ You _ never managed to beat me.”

It’s a pattern they both fall into easily. Adora’s tongue sticks out teasingly and Catra’s eyes narrow despite the way her pupils swell in joy. She crouches onto her heels momentarily, her fingertips digging into the soft ground beneath her before she pushes up to fling herself at Adora. The force of Catra’s body - lithe as she may be - colliding with Adora’s is enough to send her sprawling, falling backward, and Catra, nails dug in comfortably to the collar of Adora’s jacket, goes down with her. Adora’s laughter echoes around them, causing Catra’s heart to swell as her own pitchy laughter enters the space between them.

It’s here, with Catra pressed to Adora and their laughter mingling in the dawn of a new day, that Catra finally begins to feel at home. Her eyes shut tight with the force of her laughter and suddenly she’s a kid again, all bright and shiny and in love but not knowing it, and she’s safe. Darkness surrounds her and the weight of the world has already begun to bear on her shoulders, but there’s always a light. There’s  _ Adora _ . Adora who holds her hand when she’s scared and cheers her on during training, who bites Lonnie for calling Catra a jerk, who stands by Catra's side until Catra wouldn’t let her anymore. Adora, who never gave up on Catra, not  _ once _ . This feeling is familiar. It’s home. 

The laughter dies after a minute, but the warmth doesn’t. Their gaze meets and there’s no anger, no hostility. Adora smiles, and the hand that had somehow gotten entangled with Catra’s squeezes gently, and it brings Catra back to reality. Heat rushes to her face as she yelps, attempting to detangle herself from Adora’s sprawling limbs. 

It’s a messy display, uncoordinated and clumsy and so not at all like Catra that it almost makes Adora laugh, though she’ll swallow her laughter in favor of concern and a little bit of guilt--- suddenly, she’s ashamed she thought to squeeze Catra’s hand in the first place.  _ Stupid! You know she’d get freaked out by it; she’s not ready for it! You just got her back, Adora. You can’t make her run away. _

Adora scrambles to her feet, her movements much more graceful than Catra’s as she reaches her hand out to offer assistance as Catra’s figure teeters, wavers, threatens to tip back over. “Catra?! Are you---” 

Another yelp of surprise. She’s too flustered to think straight.  _ Literally _ . Her arms sprawl outwards in an attempt at a balancing act, waving wildly before she seems to catch her balance and straightens out. Mortified, she looks to Adora and immediately wishes she hadn’t. 

Strands of hair that had been loosened from her ponytail frame her soft features and sway in the breeze, ghosting across her flushed cheeks. Her lips are a brighter pink and linger in the shape of her name, opened just slightly and turned down, pulling her dark eyebrows inward to follow the curvature of her frown and settle deep over her soft eyes. She’s breathtakingly beautiful and Catra hates herself for it. Hates herself because this concern is because of her, because she overreacted and made a big deal out of nothing, because she’s stupid and in love and she admitted it out loud. 

Tears begin to well in her eyes ( _ Stupid, stupid, stupid! _ ), but something else grabs her attention. Catra hears it first, her ears pricking upright at the sound of feet shuffling. Her pupils constrict and she crouches instinctively, ignoring how Adora reaches for her in concern as Catra lowers herself to the ground. The rustling continues, the noise increasing in volume as the figure approaches, and now Adora can hear it too. They exchange a look and both understand its intent. 

They both stop at the sound of her voice as she pushes through the brush, barely awake and rubbing at her eyes as she steps into the clearing. “ _ Ughhhhh _ . Could you two  _ pleeeeeease _ get a room? Me and Bow are trying to sleep here!” 

The teasing tone dripping with anger is a mannerism Adora has come to love and Catra is only just starting to recognize. Her teeth bare instinctively in anger, a hiss dancing on her tongue, but Adora’s elbow shoves into her side as she easily springs to her feet. This she can understand:  _ it’s okay, Catra _ . A hand wraps around Catra’s waist, pulling her so that she’s pressed steadily to Adora’s side and  _ not _ flinging herself in attack at what is supposed to be a  _ well-meaning _ Glimmer. 

She doesn’t know why she blushes. She doesn’t know why she shoves Adora away, crossing her arms with a gentle  _ HRRMPH _ ! as she angles herself away from the two. It’s too much, suddenly, the feeling of their eyes on her, red hot and burning a hole through her uniform. Catra wants to scream at them to stop looking at her. She wants to rip their eyes from their sockets and swallow them whole so they can never look at her again. She wants to pretend she never loved Adora, because then maybe their stares wouldn’t feel so accusing. 

Instead, she takes a deep breath. “ _ Sorry _ .” Malice drips from her tongue, spit like a curse from her mouth, but Adora’s eyes light anyway. Catra pretends not to notice. “Princess here was just telling me about today’s mission.” 

Glimmer doesn’t seem to notice the tension. Her hands clasp in excitement, suddenly more awake as she steps closer to hang off Adora’s arm. “Oh, oh, did you tell her, Adora?” 

Catra’s gaze flickers between the two of them, eyebrows raising. “Tell me what?” 

Adora blushes. Catra can’t decide if she wants to kiss her or kill her. “ _ Noooothing _ , it’s nothing! Really. … I mean, we should probably wait for Bow to be here anyway--” 

Glimmer’s gone before Catra can blink. Her form dissipates in a mist of sparkles only to reappear moments later ten feet from where she had been with a dazed Bow at her side. She grins wide, her hands wrapping around Bow’s upper arm and pulling him with her as she sits before Adora, an attentive audience. Adora’s gaze shifts uncomfortably to Catra who only offers a smug smile as she lowers herself next to where Bow and Glimmer sit. 

Adora sighs, though a smile teases at the corners of her lips as she crosses her arms. “Okay, Glimmer is being  _ way _ too dramatic about this. I was just… thinking. Totally not a big idea, I mean it’s probably pretty crazy when you think about it. Like, we just saved the world! We can cool it on the missions for a minute, right?”

Catra can tell she’s holding back. Her eyes roll as she leans back onto her elbows and kicks her legs forward, “Boooo. Get to the point!” 

This awakens something in her. Adora’s eyes light now she’s been given permission not to hold back, and the fire that ignites in her eyes is familiar to Catra. She’d always been passionate, always fiery and bright and having to make a statement and stand up for what was right. Catra loved and hated it about her. Adora’s passion got her into more trouble than Catra could handle, but it’s the reason her heart is so big and why she shines so brightly. It was why all of Etheria turned to her, why Catra stood by her side in the end, why she was able to defeat Prime--- not because of She-Ra, but for the roaring sound of Adora’s hope burning bright. If anyone could do it, it would be Adora. 

Catra shares a sideways glance with Glimmer, who only smiles widely in response. They both seem to recognize Adora’s light. 

“There’s just, there’re  _ so many _ people who were hurt by the Horde. He may be gone, but the damage he caused isn’t. There’re people out there who lost their homes, their families, and they need our help. They’re counting on us! They’re counting on  _ She-Ra _ .” Adora’s fingers twitch at her side, balling into a fist that she presses to her chest with a sigh. “Leaving the people of Etheria to fend for themselves after something like this, it’s… it’s just as bad a Prime. I won’t leave them. I can’t.” 

Eyebrows pulled forward, jaw locked in determination, her fists clench in anger at remembrance at what was done here: there’s that fiery passion! Catra almost smiles.  _ Almost _ . At her side, Glimmer screeches in excitement and bounces to her feet, causing Catra to reflexively hiss in response. Glimmer either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care as she leaps her way to Adora’s side rocking forward onto her toes as she clings to Adora’s arm. 

“It’s perfect!” The resounding silence that follows causes her to backtrack, “Okay, soooo, maybe not perfect. But Adora’s  _ right _ you guys. We can’t just go back to Bright Moon like nothing happened! We have to continue to fight, to… to do good! This isn’t over.”

“Except… it is.” Three sets of eyes fall to Bow. He flails under the sudden attention. “It’s great you wanna help! But don’t you think maybe we should focus on ourselves first?” Catra doesn’t miss how his gaze flickers to meet hers. “We went through a  _ lot _ out there. We don’t know if Prime’s bots are still out there, or where the clones went... and Adora barely has control of She-Ra’s powers! … No offense, Adora. I just don’t know if we’re ready to take on something that big yet.” 

Glimmer’s mouth opens to protest, but Adora steps forward before she can. “You’re right, Bow. We did go through a lot. Glimmer was kidnapped, we had to do things I’m not proud of, and… as a result, Etheria almost fell to Prime. But… we’re not the only ones who went through that. She-Ra is---” she frowns, “ _ I’m _ supposed to be the protector of Etheria. Maybe I don’t have control of She-Ra yet, and maybe Prime’s clones are still out there, and, yeah, there are a lot of other unknowns, but this is something I  _ know _ have to do. And I… I know I can’t do it alone. I need you guys.”

A warrior through and through, Adora’s light shines in spite of the darkness. Catra can see it. The way she bares her heart so openly, how she stands brave in the face of evil--- Catra understands why she was chosen. More than that, Catra understands why it was Adora over anyone else who could do it. Watching her like this, outspoken and brave, and standing up for what she believes in, Catra gets why Adora left. Guilt blooms in her, sending a chill up her spine, and she flushes in sudden embarrassment. The realization of her selfishness hits her quickly; how could she have been so selfish as to make Adora stay somewhere she wasn't meant to be? 

A look of determination (determination to be there for her, to make things right, to be _better)_ crosses Catra's features as she rises from where she'd sprawled in front of Adora and Glimmer's makeshift stage. Acutely aware of the sets of eyes that turn to her, Catra strides to take her place by Adora's side, only _slightly_ bumping into Glimmer as she grips Adora's hand. She squeezes once, tightly, as their fingers intertwine. 

“I’m with you," _forever and always, even when you aren't with me,_ "But only if you’ll stop it with the corny speeches!” 

Adora laughs her same bright, booming laugh that warms Catra's heart, overcome with relief at Catra's acceptance. An arm flings out to throw itself over Glimmer's shoulder, pulling her in closer in the same relieved gesture of her appreciation, before she turns her attention to Bow. Bow, sitting silently in the grass with a lop-sided grin slowly spreading across his features at this display, doesn't hesitate in following suit at Adora's perceived invitation to join their embrace. He jumps to his feet, rolling his eyes as he flings himself into the midst of their three-way hug, an arm around Catra and Glimmer's shoulders as he presses his face into Adora's shoulder. "You got me, you got me! That speech was too emotional! I'm with you, too, Adora." 

It feels like she can finally breathe. Adora exhales, her eyes squeezing shut as she lets herself succumb to the tenderness of her friends' embrace. "Then we're doing this," fingers squeeze Catra's, letting her know she's not in this alone, " _Together_." 


	2. here we are in the heart of the darkness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta saves a soul, Catra reminisces, and the Best Friend Squad meets a potential friend... or foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this is a million years late yes im a little embarrassed about it but ya know. C'est la vie. 
> 
> hope yall enjoy! next chapter coming hopefully sooner than this one did, but no promises :-) hmu on my twitter @EDDlEKAPSBRAK in the meantime :D

“No! No, don’t hurt him!”

  
The shock of Entrapta’s body flinging itself in the path between Adora’s sword and the attacking Horde Prime clone sends her reeling. Adora pulls back her swing at the last second, her eyes widening as she recognizes Entrapta’s form shielding the clone. The force of it sends her flying, her grip loosening on the sword as she topples backward. She lands flat on her back, the form of She-Ra fizzling as Adora’s own figure manifests. She blinks in the light, trying to correct the way her vision contorts the image of Catra kneeling above her waving her fingers in front of Adora’s face and moving her mouth to say something Adora doesn’t process.

  
“Wha--- huh?”

  
Catra stops in her efforts trying to rouse Adora when the other speaks. A brow lifts incredulously, “‘Let’s save the world’, she said. ‘It’ll be fun’, she said.”  
Still dazed, Adora’s hand reaches to press to a sore spot on the top of her head as she attempts to rise. Her vision wavers slightly, causing her to falter in her movements. Catra’s hand instinctively wraps around Adora’s waist, pulling her upwards and into her side.

  
“I’ve been fighting you for years, but tripping over your own feet is what finally gets you? Geez, Adora. Get ahold of yourself!” There’s a smile in her voice, but behind it lies concern.

  
She manages a smile despite only barely getting a hold of herself, her eyes trailing upwards to take in her surroundings. A concerned Bow and Glimmer stand at her feet, arms crossed and brows raised in a matching look of concern that expresses her worst fear: our leader has fallen.

  
“Stop looking at me like that. I’m fine!” The newest attempt at rousing herself proves successful. Adora pushes herself away from Catra’s chest, ignoring the indignant huff in protest she gives as Adora rises to her feet. She wobbles only slightly, her fingers clamping around Catra’s shoulder as she rights herself with a wide smile when she’s successful.  
However, she seems to be the only one rejoicing in her victory. Adora’s smile falls, her head tilting. “What? Common you guys, it was just---” Glimmer’s gaze moves sharply to meet Adora’s, cutting her off before trailing behind her as she angles herself to face Entrapta.

  
She’s kneeling in the dirt over the fallen clone, the fanny pack at her waist opened and spilling its contents beside her as she ruffles through piles of wrenches, bolts, and various other tools she might need to repair the bot. At her feet, the clone struggles to move; its limbs thrash as it shouts obscenities about the light of Horde Prime, how Prime will always reign supreme.  
It’s almost routine how they move to react. Entrapta’s hair moves to wind around the clone’s thrashing arms, holding it down as Bow steps across it to stand parallel to Entrapta, kneeling to open a panel encasing the bot’s forehead. Entrapta doesn’t react as Bow reaches around his shoulder and carefully plucks a fine-tipped arrow from his quiver; her focus remains entirely on her subject as she wordlessly makes room for Bow to wedge the tip of his arrow under the metal of the bot’s head and pull it upwards to reveal its mechanical insides. The clone opens its mouth to protest, but this, too, was anticipated. Bow’s arrow quickly severs a red wire connecting to the large circuit where the clone’s brain would lie, effectively silencing the bot before it can issue its familiar warning alarm.

  
It had been three days since they left the blooming mountains of Etheria to travel to their first town in need of saving. They’d settled on helping the closest town of Alwyn, but it required at least a three-day trek through Etheria. Their journey was made longer by the number of clones they encountered; with their leader gone, most of the bots had scattered, lost and unsure of what to do. However, it seemed they still harbored a semblance of connectivity to the hivemind of Horde Prime, as they proved hostile, as evident by the army of bots still encasing the surrounding area of the final battle that began to attack on their arrival. They learned the hard way.

  
By the third day, it was routine. Adora had memorized every movement, every action, every step that was to be taken, and yet she still lets out a sigh of relief when it’s over. Entrapta and Bow work together silently (Entrapta’s preferred method of working when she’s focused), their movements a silent dance as Bow works to rewire the clone’s cognitive processes while Entrapta focuses on removing the chip embedded in it. There’s a holler when she’s victorious, the chip held between gloved fingertips like a prize as she severs the last wire connecting the bot to the remnants of Horde Prime.

  
A relieved sigh echoes among them, and Adora doesn’t miss that Entrapta’s lingers with feelings of endearment. Glimmer whoops in congratulations, her fingers reaching to squeeze Bow’s shoulder as he stands with a smile. Adora, too, steps forward, her hand coming down softly on the small of Entrapta’s back.

  
“Entrapta, I’m… I’m so sorry. I know we promised we wouldn’t attack. I wasn’t thinking. You did good.”

  
She hesitates a second longer than Adora is used to, and it reminds her of the day they’d managed to convince Entrapta to come on the mission with them. She’d been hesitant then, too, resistant to leave Hordak and Wrong Hordak alone. The group had been resistant to Adora’s proposition to bring them along, unsure that they could trust Hordak to remain loyal, or if Wrong Hordak would be a hindrance rather than a help.

  
But Adora knew they needed Entrapta. Not only would her skillfulness with tech come in handy in the rehabilitation of those affected by Prime’s chips, but her passion and bravery were traits Adora admired and knew she would need to lean on.

  
Entrapta’s brows pull together as she glances down at the idle bot, her gaze lingering on the chip that remains in her palm before she lets herself look at Adora. A soft smile crosses her features after a moment, “It’s okay! I’m sure Hordak will forgive you. For now, I’ll forgive you enough for both of us!”

  
The group exchanges a silent glance with one another when Entrapta refers to the clone as Hordak. Entrapta’s insistence on reprogramming the clones had been a crucial aspect to her joining. This, too, worried them; Entrapta’s tendency to form emotional bonds to the clones also becoming a hindrance was a fear none of them dared to voice. Truthfully, most of the Best Friends Squad held more negative feelings towards the bots and would have been happy taking them out rather than reprogramming them, but Entrapta was passionate about the idea that the bots could be changed.

  
Adora decides to brush it off, instead offering a smile as she reaches a hand to offer to help Entrapta to her feet. “Thanks, Entrapta.” Her gaze shifts up to where Bow lifts himself to his feet. “And you, too, Bow. You guys are getting really good at this.”

  
The apprehension felt in the area dissipates as Adora speaks. There’s a smile exchanged between friends as Entrapta wordlessly hands Bow the chip she holds. “Kiiiinda have to be if we wanna get these bots to join us,” There’s a slight edge to his tone that Adora pretends not to notice. “For now, let’s just focus on getting this guy back to Bright Moon.”

  
He directs a pointed look at Entrapta, who doesn’t seem to notice until Bow clears his throat. “Oh!”

  
She quickly falls back into their routine, the ends of her hair twisting to grab the small trackpad and hold it before her. The dial tone sounds in the silence between them and is quickly cut off by the sound of King Micah’s subdued voice on the other end of the pad. “Glimmer? Glimmer, what--- Oh! Hello, Entrapta. Another clone, I’m assuming?”

  
“Yeeeeup! Tell Swift Wind to be extra careful with this one; Adora kinda had a mishap earlier. Systems otherwise normal! Seeyoulater, bye!”

  
Entrapta doesn’t notice Glimmer’s look of enthusiasm that slowly dissipates into disappointment as the call ends. Instead, she hums a soft tune as she tucks the tracker pad into her fannypack, turning with a bright smile to face the group. “Mission complete!” She seems to notice the quiet that has fallen over the group, “...Right?”  
  
To the surprise of the rest of the group, Catra laughs. Adora recognizes the fondness beneath it in the way her eyes crinkle, how her eyes squeeze shut and when they open again they’ve dilated wide. “Yeah, ‘Trapta. One more down, only, oh, a million others to go.”

  
It eases the tension, hearing her sound so free. It makes Adora smile, too, and with the action, the rest of her body follows; her shoulders fall forward as the grip on her sword loosens, the tension held here seemingly leaving her as she allows herself a moment of serenity. The weight on her shoulders is self-imposed, but it doesn’t stop the stress she feels. Though the universe is saved, Adora can’t help but feel the pressure to keep Etheria’s newfound balance. Truthfully, Adora wasn’t sure she knew how to exist in a world that was safe from the Horde’s clutches. Even her childhood was spent preparing for her duty to the Horde as a soldier, fighting their wars for them, believing blinding in a cause detrimental to so many.

  
She was never truly free from them. Even after leaving she’d been in some way dedicated to the Horde, learning their weaknesses, spending every moment of her day trying to defeat them. And her goal is accomplished, she’s saved the world, the ones she loves are safe, but it leaves her empty. With no clear goal to look ahead to, Adora is a shell of the person she once was.

  
The laughter brings part of her back. It’s an admission of the self: she’s still a kid at heart. Her childhood was torn from her, stained by the war, and left a scar that may never heal, but moments like this allow a moment of ignorance. Ignorance causes bliss, causes her to fall away from the realities they face. It allows her to laugh without remorse, to rejoice in the moment of tranquility that comes as her friends join in with their laughter.

  
It warms Catra, who stands at Adora’s side with a hand on her hip and allows herself to laugh along with them. This, too, is an admission of the self. For now, healing comes in the form of laughter, in the sun on their faces peeking through the canopy of trees above them. It comes in Glimmer’s fingertips brushing with Bow’s, causing them both to blush, and Adora’s hand taking hold of Catra and Catra not letting go. Catra feels the warmth of the sun in her face and she thinks it could be home.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
In the small town of Alwyn, the sun hardly shines. Though the sun beams down proudly on the rest of Etheria, darkness hangs over Alwyn. While their first experience in the town had been of a similar caliber as this, Alwyn had since blossomed since their first encounter with the abandoned farming outpost. After the holograms that danced through the area had proved to not be ghosts but rather messages left by the First Ones, the previous inhabitants had slowly returned to Alwyn and restored their reputation as Bright Moon’s most reputable trading partner. The town had returned to the bustling, lively metropolis Glimmer remembered it for and Adora came to love.

  
Now, though, clouds block the light of the sun, obscuring the town in ominous darkness that sends a chill down the small group of Rebels as they arrive. Adora hugs herself closer, her fingertips lightly rubbing her own arms to attempt to bring back the familiar feeling of the sun hot on her back.

  
Catra, who stands at Adora’s side in a matching stance, sneers. “Eugh. This place gives me the creeps.”

  
Though Adora wants to dispute it, she can’t help but nod in agreement. “Alwyn used to be so… lively. What do you think happened?”

  
As the rest of the group falls in line behind her, they realize she’s not just referring to the dulled atmosphere around them. The city of Alwyn crumbles; its buildings lie dilapidated in a pile of rubble, surrounded on all sides by mounds of dirt scoured up by what seems to be some kind of struggle. Bow almost trips over scattered armor buried beneath the land, a high-pitched yelp echoing through the town before Glimmer wraps an arm around his bicep and steadies him.

  
Bow looks horror-stricken. “Wh--what was that?!”

  
“Just some armor, scaredy-cat. Relax.” Catra’s demeanor remains nonchalant, though behind it lies a fear of her own. She knows firsthand what kind of destruction the Horde can cause (she’d been the one perpetrating it a number of times), but Catra had never seen the aftermath. She’d never seen the ruin she caused, the lives she’d destroyed. She’d never seen how buildings crumble to the will of their firepower or the way a charred body looks.

  
For the first time in her life, Catra is horrified by the things she’s done.

  
Though the rest of the group doesn’t spare her so much as a glance, Catra feels defensive. Once more, she feels the red hot heat of eyes burning into the back of her skull, blaming her, accusing her. She wants to lash out again, turn and scream obscenities and wail that this wasn’t my fault!, like she did before when Adora held her hand. It’s the same kind of feeling despite the difference in circumstances: shame.

  
She won’t let herself lash out. Instead, she takes a deep breath and steps around the body blocking her path to venture further into town. “Common. This place is giving me the creeps.”  
  
The city of Alwyn is a ghost town. Adora follows behind Catra despite the noticed change in behavior, her hand gripping her sword as she gestures for the rest of the group to follow. They stay alert, acutely aware of their surroundings.

  
Despite the deserted area, the group remains on the defensive; the desolation along with the looming darkness causes them to automatically assume a stealthy approach. Glimmer, still holding onto Bow’s arm, lets a small burst of sparkles erupt from her palm as Bow equips his quiver. Even Entrapta remains silent after Bow pretends to zip his mouth closed and throw away the key--- his way of letting her know her silence was appreciated. Like this, they slowly amble from the shroud of protection the woods provides into the dreary town.

  
They remain in terrified silence as they scout the area. Adora leads the way, her movements silent and familiar in how to navigate destruction. Glimmer and Bow trail quietly behind her, still clinging to each other as they replicate Adora’s movements exactly. Catra and Entrapta are the only ones to remain a semblance of a nonchalant attitude; though while Catra’s aloofness is fabricated, Entrapta’s seems entirely genuine, born of her naivety to the situation. She trails behind them with her head buried in her tracker pad, flipping through it in an apparent search for something.

  
As they approach a small corner of the town between two abandoned homes, the tracker pad lights up, illuminating Entrapta’s face despite the darkness surrounding them.

  
Her brows pull together in a look of concern, “You guys?”

  
Bow doesn’t look behind him as he answers her, “Entrapta, shh. It’s really important we be quiet right now.”

  
“Y-YOU GUYS!”

  
Her screech is barely enough time to allow Bow to duck from the figure that barrels off the nearest roof and in the fray of the now scattered group. Though the move is destructive, messy, the figure lands with surprising ease, landing in a crouched position in the middle of the now battle-ready bodies. Adora unsheaths her sword with ease as Glimmer readies a spell and Bow takes aim, their movements fluid and in sync from their time spent in battle together. It would surprise Catra had she not been on the receiving end of their succinct fighting skills before; instead, she unfurls her claws and crouches low in front of Entrapta who gratefully scurries behind her for protection.

  
“Who are you?! What do you want?!”

  
Adora’s attempt at intimidating the foe goes unnoticed. Instead, their eyes dart wildly, avoiding the pairs of eyes trained to them as they instead search for an exit through the bodies that have cornered them.

  
Adora’s shoulders straighten, her sword extending forward in another attempt to intimidate the attacker. “Who. Are. You.”

  
This seems to get their attention. The crouched figure growls a noise that begins deep in their stomach and erupts past their throat in what seems to be a warning. Appropriately, it sends the group into defense, an arrow already notched in Bow’s quiver as he takes aim. This seems to startle the attacker, who leaps high into the air and uses this momentum to flip backwards and land behind Bow.

  
This strikes the group as a threat, causing Glimmer and Bow to now present as battle-ready, but it sits differently with Catra. There’s something familiar about the way they move, how they cower in fear and in this fear they can find nothing but anger.

  
Catra’s arm extends across Adora’s chest to hold her back. She casts Catra a confused look, but heeds to Catra’s warning, slightly lowering her sword despite the cry of indignation given from Glimmer in response.

  
“I… I think---”

  
It seems to happen in slow motion. The body thuds at Catra’s feet, limbs once coiled tight in preparation to attack now sprawling wildly as their body collapses, causing the group to back up in surprise. It cuts off Catra, who had started to approach the other. She freezes as their body, now immobile, lands in a heap at her feet.

  
The surprise lasts long enough to delay a response from the group, allowing the perpetrator of the attack on the child to gain his bearings. Catra notices that now, too--- they’re a child. Thirteen at the oldest, with wild hair cut in an uneven shape at the nape of their neck. Their clothes are dirty and torn, the shirt cut at the sleeves and full of holes so large it almost makes the purpose of the garment obsolete. Their eyes have closed shut, smoothing the rest of their features and erasing all signs of anger or fear their gaze had once held. They look small like this, curled at Catra’s feet. Their innocence angers her. Her once retracted claws now unfurl, her disdain almost palpable as she turns to face the man who attacked.

  
He stands ten feet away from the group, hunched over, his shoulders pressed against a small home in which he bears most of his weight as he slumps forward on an intricately carved wooden cane. It’s clear even from where they stand that he struggles to breathe, his muscles moving with his rise chest as he inhales. Even before Adora’s hand reaches to grip her shoulder to hold her back from attacking, Catra stands down.

  
Still, her anger does not dissipate. She opens her mouth to snarl at him from across the small alleyway, “What’s the matter with you?!”

  
He only chuckles in response, which seems to anger Catra more. Her brows pull together and another low growl escapes her, causing Adora’s grip on her shoulder to tighten slightly.

  
“No need for alarm. They’re simply paralyzed.” He wobbles forward, the effort causing him to groan in pain. It seems to soften the attitude of the rest of the group, causing Glimmer and Bow to lower their weapons, but Catra refuses to back down.

  
He continues to advance however slowly, his head tilted down so that the dark cloak he wears obscures most of his features. Catra grows antsier the closer he gets to them, her tail swishing in anxiety as she trains her gaze to his every move. Acutely aware of Adora attempting to hold her back, Catra limits herself to intermittent warning snarls that only grow in succession of one another until he finally emerges from the cover the alleyway allows. He pauses merely feet from them, his breath coming heavy and short in a way to suggest fatigue as he clutches even closer to the cane he leans on.

  
“I have been tracking them… for a very long time.” There are long pauses between the words in his fatigue, but the group hangs to every breath as if entranced. “You’re lucky they didn’t harm you, or worse.”

  
He’s getting closer still. His movement is slow, calculated, easily stopped, but Catra makes no move to. She feels frozen where she stands, helpless as he eventually pauses only inches from Adora’s still outstretched sword.

  
Her breath is shaky and barely above a whisper when she speaks. “Who are you?”

  
The figure doesn’t respond. Instead, his free gnarled hand reaches to pull away the hood of the cloak he wears. While the rest of him is still obscured, his features are evident in the light that the removal of the hood provides. His features are littered with wrinkles, lips turned down in a permanent frown despite how his eyes glisten with the hints of a smile. A long, greying beard almost matching his complexion obscures most of his face, another cloak to hide behind, and large, twisting horns curve from off his forehead to rest comfortably at the back of his head.

  
His head lifts slowly, his neck craning upwards to make eye contact with Adora. “I am Norwyn, and I am here to help.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm flying by the seat of my pants with this one. leave comments and kudos and stuff like that if u want. hope u enjoy, luv u! next chapter will b up soon ... hopefully.


End file.
